Charming Carnival
- | characters = Franky, Easter Bunny | champion = N/A | new = N/A | released = January 29, 2015 | difficulty = | previous = Surreal Safari | next = Snoozy Strike }} Charming Carnival is the 38th episode of Dreamworld and the second episode of World Seven of Dreamworld. This episode was released on January 29, 2015. It's the Dreamworld equivalent to the Reality episode Jelly Wagon. Story Before episode: Tiffi watches Franky pull a carrot out of his hat, and the Easter Bunny jumps out to grab the carrot. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Nothing new is added. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 546-560. Charming Carnival is a hard episode (very hard on mobile devices). It has five somewhat hard-hard levels: 548, 555 (nearly impossible on mobile), 557, 558, and 560 and two very hard levels: 552 and 556. Overall, On Facebook this episode is slightly easier than the previous episode, Surreal Safari. On mobile devices, it is harder than the previous episode due to the nearly impossible level 555. |mostfun = ??}} } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |200,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |120,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" |16 | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" |200,000 | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |45,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Easter_Bunny_in_Charming_Carnival.png|Charming Carnival background Level 546 Dreamworld.png|Level 546 - |link=Level 546/Dreamworld Level 547 Dreamworld.png|Level 547 - |link=Level 547/Dreamworld Level 548 Dreamworld.png|Level 548 - |link=Level 548/Dreamworld Level 549 Dreamworld.png|Level 549 - |link=Level 549/Dreamworld Level 550 Dreamworld.png|Level 550 - |link=Level 550/Dreamworld Level 551 Dreamworld.png|Level 551 - |link=Level 551/Dreamworld Level 552 Dreamworld.png|Level 552 - |link=Level 552/Dreamworld Level 553 Dreamworld.png|Level 553 - |link=Level 553/Dreamworld Level 554 Dreamworld.png|Level 554 - |link=Level 554/Dreamworld Level 555 Dreamworld.png|Level 555 - |link=Level 555/Dreamworld Level 556 Dreamworld.png|Level 556 - |link=Level 556/Dreamworld Level 557 Dreamworld.png|Level 557 - |link=Level 557/Dreamworld Level 558 Dreamworld.png|Level 558 - |link=Level 558/Dreamworld Level 559 Dreamworld.png|Level 559 - |link=Level 559/Dreamworld Level 560 Dreamworld.png|Level 560 - |link=Level 560/Dreamworld New Carnivel.png|Map on Facebook So Charming.png|Old name color of this episode in Facebook Trivia "'Ch'arhming 'K'harnivahl". *This episode shares its second word with Cotton Carnival. *The colour of the episode name used to be dark purple on Facebook. Now it was changed to white. *This is the only episode where the entire episode's difficulty is different on Facebook and mobile. *This is the last Dreamworld episode to not have alliteration. Category:Episodes Category:Dreamworld episodes Category:World Seven (Dreamworld) Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes